You
by raizael
Summary: naruto. neji centric. i think i love you.


**You**

You know I'm watching you right here, standing shy and withdrawn away from you. What was my choice? You're such a pretty face.

I know someone in this world will give me a chance. The one who'll watch me patiently. Yet, do you even realize I'm here, standing in the sidelines, waiting for the right time to walk into your life? Where are you? Where _am_ I? I want to know the life we live in, the life we share. Are we compatible? We seem like two different individuals—different emotions, different levels, different eye colors, how is this?

What is this emotion I feel… I could break up a laugh, a chuckle maybe, or even cry if I want to. Could it be you? It'd be strange for me to say, "You drive me insane,"

You may take it wrong, but I'm just saying, "I'm crazy for you."

Who's gonna complete this world of mine, if there's no one who can drive me insane, make my world go up and down, let my heart beat fast and slow both at the same time? There's nothing in this whole world who can do that. No one, but maybe you.

Look at me now. I'm staring up at the sky, hoping a miracle may come down from the heavens above. Hoping that you'd come. I'm praying, still patient in waiting for you to come my way. Though, it's crazy. Us? That we suddenly bump without sudden notice? Yeah… I think it's pretty dumb…

But look at this way. I could finally meet you, right? I've been wanting to meet you, but I barely had my chance. Whenever I would, something would just come up… So where is it in the prophecy that we'd meet?

Fate. Hah! I used to think that I'd never lose anything…Never lose to anyone who is everyone. But then, I felt weak, and I lost to you. You had the greatest power of all… And just saying your name, I just want to close my eyes and fade away, yet this emotion is telling me to walk closer to you and hold your hand.

Heh, it's funny… your name, it speaks so clear and vivid, yet it tells me so vaguely, "What is her name?" It's like I'm asking someone to tell me your name. It's pretty stupid. _I'm_ stupid.

All that there is about you, I'm then a lost soul, forever walking in the depths till I find you. And that's the funny part; why would I find you in the depths of the dark when you're one of my simple joys? My _only_ simple joy? My light? And until then, I'm still lost, stupid as I come. It's all because of you.

Wait. Don't take me wrong. I'm just saying this because it's how I really feel about you. Let me just say I'm speechless, blinded by the magnificence of your… you! All I'm saying is that every time I see you, I feel weak, falling down on my knees and questioning myself, "What is happening to me?"

What's that word called again? Crush? It's probably because of that word. Now don't take me wrong again. I'm just saying I'm kinda _crushin'_ on you… Let me explain this…

Do you remember that gift I left on your table? You know, that pink flower—the Cosmos—the one that I left one day. Yeah, that's the one… I remember leaving that flower on your table on purpose, maybe a little something to catch your eye on me. Although, I already knew you were taking note of what I was doing… well you get the idea. I remember watching you pick it up with your hand, nearing your face at its petals as you tried to pick up its sweet scent. Then a smile suddenly appeared on your lips, and I was quite taken aback for that, flustered, as it may seem.

Literally.

When you suddenly took the sight of me, watching you from the sidelines, you turned around. I fell off my seat and hit the floor, bottom first. Surely, everyone started laughing. I could even hear Naruto's and Kiba's boisterous laughing from afar. And obviously, I felt pretty embarrassed and mad. But then I saw you, chuckling a bit at my gaucherie—it took all my anger away. I finally felt better. I just started laughing at myself…

If that hadn't happened, then I wouldn't be so proud of myself anymore, thinking always me, me, me. Now I have a lower self-esteem—but not low enough that I'd bow down before everyone—one that would make me humble. Humble enough to come before you and tell you something I never tried to tell anybody. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be telling you this right now… Telling you how I feel about you. How I fell for you… Ahem…

Like what I was saying, I never told anyone this before. Obviously, I never told anybody else because I was waiting for the right time, and the right person. And hopefully, I found her, seeing that time has given me too much hours to wait, and I gave myself enough opportunity to last this waiting. Besides, I think she already knows what I'm up to… I hope she knows who I'm referring to…

If that hasn't made much explanation, then what else have I to say?

I'm not gonna look all over the world just looking for you, because you're already here in front of me, in front of my eyes. Even without using my Byakugan, I can see you, your beauty behind these white eyes… I hope you know where I'm getting to… Because I know this may sound crazy but…

I think I love you.

You.


End file.
